In a low floor type motorcycle (a scooter type vehicle) disclosed in Patent Document 1, a fuel pump cover section is installed at an upper surface of a fuel tank disposed under a seat. Further, a clamp configured to fix a harness member is installed at a fuel pump cover section. In the vehicle, the harness member is fixed to a clamp and routed.
In addition, in the related art, the above-mentioned harness member is often routed in a state in which the harness member is supported along a vehicle body frame which has a high rigidity.